Miséricordieux
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: UA- DESTIEL- M -Co écrite avec KatrinaCorp/ Dean se réveille dans son cercueil. Arrivé dans la ville la plus proche, il fait la rencontre de l'Ange Castiel, qui l'aide à saisir ce qui est arrivé au monde... / Contexte à lire en début de chapitre. :
1. Lorsqu'un ange se penche sur l'humanité

**Titre: **Miséricordieux

**Auteurs: **Eshana-Ash & KatrinaCorp

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Genre: **Apocalypse /Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated: ** Finira forcément par avoir du M

**Contexte**: Nous sommes en 2347... Le monde est ravagé par la guerre et la famine, tandis que Goldcreek bien plus critique. La katrina Corp, un institut spécialisé dans la mutation des cellules ADN s'est emparé du pouvoir du pays, interdisant à qui que ce soit d'en sortir. Chacun tente de survivre au milieu de cet apocalypse confrontant les simples citoyens, les démons, les anges, les exorcistes, les néo-anarchistes, les scientifiques de la katrina corp, ou encore les membres de la divine comédie.

**Résumé : **Dean se réveille dans son cercueil sans comprendre pourquoi. Arrivé dans la ville la plus proche, il fait la rencontre de l'Ange Castiel, qui l'aide à saisir ce qui est arrivé au monde...

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage ne nous appartiennent, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, l'on ne fait aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Spoilers: **Malgré le fait que ce soit un UA, présence de spoil sur la saison 4 ( le réveil de Dean. )

**Notes**: Bonjour à tous ! Déjà, merci bien de nous lire :) Pour pas qu'il y ait de malentendu, nous tenons à signaler que cet écrit est un RP que nous faisons sur le forum .com/ C'est donc un récit où chacune de nous incarne un personnage.

KatrinaCorp écrit pour Castiel, et moi ( Eshana-Ash ) j'écris pour Dean. Nous adaptons plus ou moins les personnages au contexte du forum, donc on ne suit pas vraiment ( pas du tout... ) l'histoire de SPN. En attendant, on espère que ça va vous plaire !

**Chapitre un : Lorsqu'un ange se penche sur l'humanité **

**POV Castiel **

L'Ange, désireux d'aider les gens dans le besoin, quitta plus tôt dans la soirée la Grande Cathédrale ou il avait rencontré un exorciste très courageux. Il espérait le revoir un jour dans sa quête, espérant qu'un jour il pourrait marcher aux côtés des Exorcistes sans avoir à se cacher de son père. Les rues étaient si sales... Parfois des cadavres se laissaient entrevoir dans les ruelles sombres qui bordaient la rue principale de la ville. Castiel marcha quelques minutes, regardant à quel point le monde était désolé, sans vie, sans espoir. Il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour repérer l'hôpital.

C'était une grande bâtisse sombre et salie. Seuls quelques chambres étaient allumées et laissait la lumière des néons blafards ressortir de cette masse difforme. L'ange s'avança, poussant les portes de verre à moitié brisées, et arriva dans le hall. Le silence qui régnait dans la rue était maintenant atténué par des chuchotements, des soupirs et des sanglots. Pas mal des Citizens s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital, effrayés par ce qu'il se passait dehors, pensant trouver un refuge, pensant trouver de l'aide. Sans succès. Une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient là, assis par terre ou sur les dernières chaises qui restaient. La plupart portaient des couvertures sur eux, cachant d'horribles blessures qui refusaient de guérir. Une infirmière tentait encore de soigner un vieil homme avec le peu de médicaments qu'elle avait sous la main. Lorsque ce dernier se mit à cracher du sang, Castiel se pencha sur lui, posant la main sur son front.

**« ****…**** N'ayez plus peur... Tout cela sera bientôt terminé... »**

De son air rassurant et bienfaiteur il soigna le vieillard, enlevant toute trace de maladie de son organisme. L'infirmière le regarda d'un air ébahit. Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce levèrent toutes le regard vers l'inconnu au trench coat. Des murmures se faisaient retentir. « Qu'a t-il fait? Qui est il? ». L'infirmière fut la première à lui adresser la parole.

**« ****…**** Est ce que vous venez de le soigner? ****…**** » **Elle se leva brusquement, prenant un air tout autre. **« Vous êtes un ange?... » **Castiel répondit d'un signe de tête. La réponse à laquelle il s'attendait fut tout autre. Les regards intrigués se transformèrent alors en regard remplis de haine. Ceux qui purent se lever se rapprochèrent de l'Ange, et se mirent à le frapper. Les gens pleuraient, l'infirmière se mit à hurler, et à demander au ciel pourquoi est ce que le Seigneur se fichait-il d'eux. Ce qui aurait du redonner l'espoir aux habitants de Goldcreek ne fit qu'aggraver leur peine, et Castiel ne put bouger, car il comprenait cette peine au fond de son coeur. Et il laissa les humains le frapper d'un air désolé.

**POV Dean **

Lorsque l'air s'infiltra dans ses poumons, Dean Winchester s'étouffa. Ses mains se déplacèrent automatiquement vers son visage, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il avait perdu l'habitude de respirer, en Enfer.

Prenant soudain compte de l'extrême inconfort dans lequel il se trouvait, Dean commença à paniquer.

**-" What the... Sérieusement ? Je... "**

Incapable d'accepter le fait qu'il pouvait se trouver dans son propre cercueil, il cligna des yeux frénétiquement pour quitter cette horrible torture : lui faire croire que lui, Dean Winchester, avait pu revenir. Rien ne changea. Il se trouvait toujours au même endroit, sombre, et avec cette odeur de terre qui régnait.

Préférant agir que trop réfléchir, Dean s'évertua donc à s'extirper de sa boite, tapant avec une force qu'il ne devrait plus avoir dans le bois. Celui commença à se craqueler doucement, et était de plus en plus marqué par le sang qui coulait maintenant des poings de Dean. Puis soudain, la terre s'engouffra dans l'espace clos, et il n'eut plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait : tout ce qui comptait à présent pour lui, c'était de sortir à l'air libre. Profitant de cette bouffée d'adrénaline, Dean creusa du mieux qu'il pouvait, en evitant d'avaler trop de terre. Enfin, il sentit l'air sur ses doigts, puis sur tout son bras, et il fut dehors.

S'affalant à côté de sa tombe, il contempla le ciel, perdu.

**- "Bordel mais c'est quoi ça .."**

Qui l'avait ramené ? Et surtout, comment ? On ne sortait pas si facilement de l'Enfer, encore plus après avoir tué un de leurs grands manitous.

Un hôpital. Il devait se rendre dans un hôpital.

Se levant, il se mit donc en route.

Tout n'était que désolation. Des cadavres, à même le sol, et l'on passait devant comme l'on passe devant des ordures. Sans intérêt.

Il repéra facilement l'hôpital, mais fut intrigué par le bruit qu'il entendait. Des gens hurlaient, et son réflexe de chasseur refit surface. Il se mis à courir vers le bâtiment, près à bondir sur n'importe quel démon qui s'attaquaient aux habitants. ça l'empêcherait au moins de réfléchir pour quelques instants.

Puis il le vit : cet homme, au milieu des autres, qui se faisait ruer de coups sans même chercher à se défendre. Son coeur fit un bond lorsque celui tourna la tête vers lui, et que ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Ils étaient beaucoup trop bleus, et son visage montrait trop de peine.

**-" Hey vous, les connards, laissez tout de suite ou je vous explose !" **cria-t-il en se jetant sur les assaillants de l'homme en trench-coat. Il porta la main à son jean, dans un réflexe pour attraper son arme, et sut qu'il était désarmé. N'en démordant pas, Dean commença donc à répondre aux coups, avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Rapidement, il reprenait le dessus. Après tout, ils ne s'agissaient que de malades, et il était entraîné à se battre, même si ses poings étaient couverts d'échardes.

**- "Vous avez perdus votre putain d'esprit ou quoi ? " **hurla-t-il.

Dean attrapa le bras de l'homme, l'éloignant. Tous ses gestes étaient vifs, et il se calma lorsqu'il vit l'état de son protégé.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Comment avait-il bien pu en arriver là ? Comment pouvait-il juste être là ? Qui ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui ?

**-" Okay.. ça va mec ? **"demanda -t-il enfin à l'homme, plongeant une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux bleus. Et il ne vit plus que ça, ce bleu, et cet homme.

_Et voilà pour le chapitre un ! Donnez nous vos avis :)_


	2. Une explosion et du sang

**Titre: **Miséricordieux

**Auteurs: **Eshana-Ash & KatrinaCorp

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Genre: **Apocalypse /Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated: ** Finira forcément par avoir du M

**Contexte**: Nous sommes en 2347... Le monde est ravagé par la guerre et la famine, tandis que Goldcreek bien plus critique. La katrina Corp, un institut spécialisé dans la mutation des cellules ADN s'est emparé du pouvoir du pays, interdisant à qui que ce soit d'en sortir. Chacun tente de survivre au milieu de cet apocalypse confrontant les simples citoyens, les démons, les anges, les exorcistes, les néo-anarchistes, les scientifiques de la katrina corp, ou encore les membres de la divine comédie.

**Résumé : **Dean se réveille dans son cercueil sans comprendre pourquoi. Arrivé dans la ville la plus proche, il fait la rencontre de l'Ange Castiel, qui l'aide à saisir ce qui est arrivé au monde...

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage ne nous appartiennent, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, l'on ne fait aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Spoilers: **Malgré le fait que ce soit un UA, présence de spoil sur la saison 4 ( le réveil de Dean. )

**Notes**: KatrinaCorp écrit pour Castiel, et moi ( Eshana-Ash ) j'écris pour Dean. Nous adaptons plus ou moins les personnages au contexte du forum, donc on ne suit pas vraiment ( pas du tout... ) l'histoire de SPN.

Si vous voulez mieux comprendre le contexte, n'hésitez pas à aller sur le forum !

**Chapitre deux : Une explosion. Du sang. **

**POV Castiel**

Lorsque la voix d'un intervenant parvint aux oreilles de l'ange, il se démêla des pensées sombres qui le traversaient. Les coups cessèrent et sans comprendre pourquoi il fut tiré en arrière par un jeune homme qui semblait avoir bon coeur. Il ne devait sans doute pas savoir que l'homme qui se faisait tabasser était en réalité un ange, et Castiel était sûr que celui qui empêchait les civils de le frapper reviendrait sur ses gestes lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Il vit que l'homme prenait sa défense et se mettait aussi à frapper les autres. Quelque chose s'illumina dans son regard, il y avait dans cette ville des gens qui avaient encore la force de se battre, qui avaient la force de continuer et de s'entraider. L'ange était presque sûr que ce genre de personnes avait disparu.

**« ****…**** Non... Laissez les, ils ont le droit de me frapper... »**

Regardant l'inconnu d'un regard désolé, mais empli de remerciements, il voulait lui avouer pourquoi il se laissait faire, et peut être que sa réaction serait tout autre...

**« ****…**** Je suis un Ange. Je n'ai pas été là pour eux lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Je comprends leur peine et je me dois de l'apaiser. »**

Castiel attendit la réaction de l'inconnu ainsi que des occupants de l'hôpital mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'entendre car une musique assourdissante brisa le silence. Cela provenait de la rue. Il tourna son regard vers la route recouverte de papiers sales et d'ordures diverses et remarqua une voiture noire garée là, au milieu. Elle n'était pas là un instant plus tôt il l'aurait juré. Les autres personnes présentes se dirigèrent vers cette musique étrange, intrigués. Castiel comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Personne n'était au volant. Au moment ou quelqu'un allait ouvrir la portière pour éteindre la musique, l'ange hurla.

**«...NE FAITES PAS CA ! ! ! ****…****. »**

Trop tard, la voiture explosa dans un bruit fracassant, projetant les humains à une dizaine de mètres. Une demi douzaines d'entre eux étaient très près de la voiture, et leurs corps s'étaient explosés avec elle. Les flammes de l'explosion éclairèrent soudainement toute la rue. Castiel se mit à courir à travers la fumée, se jetant sur les corps allongés par terre. Il n'en trouva aucun encore en vie. Les genoux dans la poussière, son trench coat recouvert de suie, l'expression de son visage exprimait une douleur si intense que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu venir ça? Etait-il incapable à ce point d'aider cette pauvre race à subsister? N'avaient-il pas le droit eux aussi d'être sauvés? Les créatures issues de son Père n'étaient-elle pas égales aux anges?

**POV Dean **

Dean le regarda, surpris. Comment pouvait-on croire, d'autant plus lorsqu'on était un ange, qu'on méritait de se faire battre ? Et putain qu'est ce qui se passait dans la tête des patients pour frapper un ANGE ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme il en avait l'habitude, exprimant une colère trop souvent ressentie, une injustice, encore une fois.

Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Il essayait temps bien que mal de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais tout ce bousculait.

En quoi le frapper les aideraient-ils ? Et pourquoi LUI ?

**- " Putain mais c'est quoi ce délire.. ? " **souffla Dean.

L'homme, ou l'ange, Dean était confus, le regarda, peiné, et il réalisa qu'il n'avait encore rien répondu pour le soulager, et que le fait de rester prostré aidait encore moins. Non ! Il voulait ne voulait pas... Lui donner raison ! Il ne cherchait qu'à.. Le rassurer ?

Il se tournait vers l'ange lorsque celui ci se dégagea. Et enfin, Dean vit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Ce bruit. Tellement de bruit par rapport au silence auquel il avait du faire face depuis qu'il était _" on the road again _". Il le vit s'élancer en hurlant, et prit soudainement peur.

**-" NON ! "**

Un bruit sourd. Et enfin, le silence. Le sang partout, les hurlements qui reprennent, la douleur, toujours plus forte. Accourant vers l'épave, Dean scruta les alentours, vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas de survivants dans cet entremêlements de corps, ou du moins au milieu de ces parties de corps.

Il n'y avait que lui.

Il était là, seul, dans une position d'abandon. L'ange ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés sur la voiture encore en feu, et faisant fis des cendres qui lui retombaient doucement dessus.

Dean voyait son corps trembler. Ses épaules étaient agitées de légers soubresauts. Mais ce que le marqua le plus, c'est le sang, le sang qui ressortait tellement sur son trench coat beige, et la nausée qu'il ressentit en le remarquant.

**-" Viens." **Rien de plus juste ce simple mot que Dean lui souffla à l'oreille en s'agenouillant près de lui.

_Je suis là. Regarde moi. _Pensa-t-il.

**POV Castiel**

La fumée se dissipait peut à peu au fil des minutes. La lumière de la lune se découvrit, comme si le moment de découvrir les cadavres des humains sous un autre jour était arrivé. La Lune nous montrait le malheur, le désespoir de cette ville. Les mains de Castiel, pleines de sang qui n'était pas le sien, et il put ressentir la colère monter en lui. Mais la colère chez les anges n'était pas vraiment la même que chez les humains... Il vit l'inconnu encore en vie s'agenouiller près de lui pour le rassurer. Mais il ne pu contenir sa rage et déploya ses immenses ailes noires dans un flash de lumière aveuglant. Il fit exploser toutes les vitres qui se trouvaient à moins de cinq cent mètres de lui, voulant apaiser sa peine. Hurlant son désespoir à son Père, Castiel leva les yeux aux ciels.

**« ****…**** Ne devions-nous pas faire le bien?... Pourquoi ignorer à ce point le malheur que répandent les créatures du Mal?... Je... Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça... Non... »**

Son regard d'un bleu intense montrait à quel point sa détermination était grande. Ses ailes se replièrent peu à peu sur elles même, puis finirent par disparaître. Castiel en avait presque oublié la présence du jeune humain et se demanda si voir les ailes d'un ange ne l'avait pas trop choqué. La lumière étant plus forte, il détailla son visage. Il le connaissait. Il l'avait lui même sauvé des Enfers, cet homme s'appelait Dean Winchester et il ne méritait pas de mourir car il se battait pour la même cause. Les exorcistes étaient trop peu sur cette terre pour qu'ils les laissent mourir. Castiel préféra ne rien dire pour le moment, restant plongé dans le regard vert profond de ce dernier.

**« ****…**** Rentrons... Avant que d'autres démons ne reviennent... »**

L'ange posa la main sur l'épaule de Dean comme il l'avait fait auparavant, et ils réapparurent dans un des étages les plus élevés de l'hôpital. Comme le rez-de-chaussée, des débris de verres et des ordures jonchaient le sol. La calme était revenu.


	3. Quand le voile se lève

**Titre: **Miséricordieux

**Auteurs: **Eshana-Ash & KatrinaCorp

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Genre: **Apocalypse /Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated: ** Finira forcément par avoir du M

**Contexte**: Nous sommes en 2347... Le monde est ravagé par la guerre et la famine, tandis que Goldcreek bien plus critique. La katrina Corp, un institut spécialisé dans la mutation des cellules ADN s'est emparé du pouvoir du pays, interdisant à qui que ce soit d'en sortir. Chacun tente de survivre au milieu de cet apocalypse confrontant les simples citoyens, les démons, les anges, les exorcistes, les néo-anarchistes, les scientifiques de la katrina corp, ou encore les membres de la divine comédie.

**Résumé : **Dean se réveille dans son cercueil sans comprendre pourquoi. Arrivé dans la ville la plus proche, il fait la rencontre de l'Ange Castiel, qui l'aide à saisir ce qui est arrivé au monde...

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage ne nous appartiennent, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, l'on ne fait aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Spoilers: **Malgré le fait que ce soit un UA, présence de spoil sur la saison 4 ( le réveil de Dean. )

**Notes**: KatrinaCorp écrit pour Castiel, et moi ( Eshana-Ash ) j'écris pour Dean. Nous adaptons plus ou moins les personnages au contexte du forum, donc on ne suit pas vraiment ( pas du tout... ) l'histoire de SPN.

Si vous voulez mieux comprendre le contexte, n'hésitez pas à aller sur le forum !

**Chapitre trois : quand le voile se lève **

**POV Dean **

_"Putain, wow !" _fut la seule chose que Dean fut capable de penser.

Baissé, les mains sur ses oreilles pour les protéger du bruit, il regardait l'ange - _parce que avec des ailes de cette taille, ça ne pouvait être qu'on ange-_ déverser toute sa colère.

Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir laisser ces enfoirés de démons s'en tirer comme ça au moins. Y'en avait-il d'autres ? Où en était le monde ? Il avait l'impression paradoxale d'être parti depuis plusieurs années et en même temps à peine quelques jours.

Dean n'osait plus vraiment bouger. Normalement, il se serait peut-être emporté contre l'autre, aurait tenté de faire plus, mais il resta paralysé. Et merde, il aurait dit quoi ? _" Putain mec, on s'connait pas, mais calme toi, ok ? "_ Il ne pensait pas vraiment que ça puisse être utile. Ses mains le lançaient, appuyées contre le goudron abîmé.

Il resta là, à attendre. Et puis de nouveau, il plongea dans ses yeux bleus.

Mais à l'instant où l'ange posa sa main sur son épaule, un courant électrique parcoura son corps. C'était comme si tout autour de lui avait changé. Il vit le sang, les lames, la douleur. Il entendit les hurlements, il s'entendit lui même. Tout tremblait. Ou peut-être était-ce juste lui. Non. Tout sauf ça, s'il vous plait.

Non.

On lui parla. Il n'entendit rien.

Puis tout devint blanc, et il se retrouva de nouveau dans l'hôpital. Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose, il perdit l'équilibre. Son ventre se tordait, son épaule le brûlait, et tout le reste de son corps semblait avoir décidé de le faire souffrir aussi. Il retint un cri, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent sous le choc. le déplacement angélique ne semblait pas vraiment fait pour lui..

**" Préviens-moi avant ce genre de truc... " **réussit-il tout de même à dire, tentant de se remettre de son flash-back inopportun, essuyant ses mains ensanglantées sur son t-shirt sale.

**POV Castiel **

La paix définitivement revenue, Castiel souffla un peu. S'acharner à sauver les gens à droite à gauche de l'aiderai sûrement pas, il fallait qu'il fasse de son mieux pour réunir le plus d'Exorcistes qu'il pouvait. Mais étant donné que les Néo-Anarchistes avaient réduit en cendres la plupart des églises et chapelles de Goldcreek, les gens ne clamaient plus à haute voix qu'ils étaient croyants. L'ange s'aperçut que le petit voyage avait assez secoué Dean. Des pensées sombres le traversait en cet instant il pouvait le sentir. Sûrement des visions des enfers qui devaient être très douloureuses. Il se décida à lui faire savoir qu'il savait pour sa précédente sortie des enfers.

**« ****…**** Le corps humain mettra du temps à se remettre du séjour en Enfer... Mais tu t'en sortiras. Je sais que tu as la volonté en toi... »**

Castiel sourit au jeune homme pour le rassurer. Soudain il repensa à la scène plus tôt, ou il l'avait défendu contre tous ses humains qui le frappaient. Il ressentit quelque chose qu'il pu à peine d'écrire. Était-ce de la gratitude? Il se rapprocha de Dean à une distance qui n'est pas conventionnelle pour s'adresser à lui. Il devait être à quelques centimètres de lui.

**« ****…**** Merci. Pour tout à l'heure. Je ne me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas remercié... Oh.. Je m'appelle Castiel. »**

L'ange avait pour le moment très peu observé les humains et leurs coutumes semblaient encore trop étranges pour qu'il les mettent en pratique. Il préféra rester là et regarder le jeune brun en attendant qu'il lui réponde, d'un air niais. Qui aurait pu dire qu'un ange aurait l'air d'un témoin de Jéhovah avait un imperméable? Castiel avait pourtant choisi pour vaisseau un homme séduisant, mais la façon dont l'ange se comportait dans ce corps qui ne lui appartenait pas donnait un résultat plus qu'étrange.

**"... Que viens-tu faire ici ? ... Viens-tu aider les Exorcistes dans leur tâche? "**

**POV Dean **

Dean était naturellement plutôt mal à l'aise avec les rapprochements humains, en dehors des nombreuses filles qu'il croisait. Mais avec elles, il était clair que ça ne servait qu'à une chose, et il ne leur avait jamais menti la dessus.

**"Ouai, okay... Castiel. Moi C'est Dean" **dit-il, en entendant les remerciements, gêné. Il baissa la tête pour que l'ange évite de voir ses joues se colorer. D'autant plus qu'il était collé à lui à cet instant, et que ses yeux bleus le fixaient avec trop d'intensité.

Soudain il se rendit compte de la précédente phrase: entendre parler de sa sortie des Enfers comme si c'était gravé sur son visage, ça lui plut largement moins. Il se recula rapidement, ses réflexes de chasseur faisant rapidement surface. Ses mains serrées s'appuyèrent sur son torse, se soutenant lui même. Tout son corps était tendu, le faisant encore plus souffrir.

"**Attends d'où tu sais ça ? " **S'énerva Dean. Après tout, tout semblait partir en couilles dans le monde où il était revenu, alors que quelqu'un sache pour ça était pas vraiment de bon augure.

Putain, y'avait pas à dire, le sort s'acharnait contre lui.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Dean sut que l'incompréhension la plus totale se lisait sur son visage.

**" Et si tu sais que je suis sorti... **- il toussa- que j'en suis sorti, **tu sauras peut-être pourquoi ! Parce que bordel j'en ai foutrement aucune idée, il était pas censé avoir de rédemption pour moi, et on peut pas vraiment dire que je prenais des putains de vacances ! " **

**POV Castiel**

La nuit allait être bien difficile. On pouvait encore voir la fumée s'élevant de la voiture piégée jusqu'à la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle les deux individus se trouvaient. Il y eut un silence qui fut brisé par les mots que prononcèrent Dean. Un néon se mit à faiblir soudainement, comme si le court de la conversation prenait une route un peu trop dangereuse. Castiel attendait la réaction du jeune homme avec impatience. Il pourrait alors lui expliquer comment il savait tout ça. Le colère sur le visage de l'homme le fit se sentir vraiment gêné, l'ange baissa les yeux le temps qu'il finisse sa phrase.

**"... Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer en détails Dean... Mais tu méritais d'être sauvé. C'est pour cela que je suis venu te chercher. Oui c'est moi qui t'ai fait sortir des enfers. Parce que tu t'es battu pour notre cause. Pour MA cause ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester là... Je ... Je ne POUVAIS pas t'y laisser. J'ai beau être un ange, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ignore tout des enfers crois-moi... "**

Il se rapprocha et attrapa le bras de Dean avec force, comme pour le convaincre de ses paroles. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas seul. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il valait la peine de vivre sur cette terre malgré l'Apocalypse. Ils pouvaient arranger ça, ensemble. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Dean.

**"... Comment est-ce que tu te sens? ... "**

Castiel parlait de son état mental plus que de son état physique. Passer par les enfers était définitif pour les humains. Il n'était peut être même pas assez fort pour supporter le fait d'être revenu sur terre. Mais il était revenu, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et était revenu à Goldcreek. Et Dean l'avait à son tour aidé, en lui montrant de la compassion.

**"... Je ferais tout mon possible pour arranger tout ce que mon Père fait semblant de ne pas voir... J'arrangerais tout. Je le promets. "**

L'ange se mit à genoux devant Dean, brisant le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient pour aller ensuite regarder le sol, en espérant qu'il ne se mettrait pas à crier encore une fois.

**POV Dean**

Dean avait mal. Il était essoufflé, comme après la plus longue course de sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas, à quel moment quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il méritait d'être sauvé ? Est-ce qu'il le connaissait réellement ? Lui, Dean Winchester, ne croyait pas vraiment aux secondes chances, encore moins quand c'était à lui qu'on lui donnait.

Il était toujours dans cet hôpital, et il se sentait toujours aussi seul. Où étaient-ils tous passés, les chasseurs qu'il connaissait, mais avant tout, sa famille ?

La main de Castiel sur son bras le ramena à la réalité, une douce chaleur se répandant en lui. Une sensation de déjà-vu. Il s'apaisa.

**- " Je.. J'ai mal. " **Dit-il enfin, faisant fit de son habitude à cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

Il ne pouvait pas m'y laisser... Pensa-t-il, les paroles de l'ange tournant et retournant dans son esprit. Je méritais d'être sauvé ? Non...

Il leva les yeux, l'incompréhension clairement lisible sur son visage.

-" **Pourquoi moi ? ... Ce que j'ai fait.. Non. **" Murmura-t-il.

A cet instant, l'ange s'agenouilla devant lui. Dean était choqué. Un ange, venait de s'agenouiller devant LUI. Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passait depuis son retour ? Le monde n'était-il pas déjà assez fou avant sa _"mort" ? _Fallait-il toujours aller plus loin dans la peur, dans le mal, dans le néant, pour qu'on en soit arrivé à un point où un ange se prosternait devant un humain ? Et quel misérable humain !

Tombant à terre en face de l'ange, Dean plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

**- " Merde, excuse moi d'avoir gueulé... Juste que cette situation est un peu merdique tu vois. Pas le meilleur réveil que j'ai eu de ma vie," **tenta Dean, ses épaules se soulevant, plus dans un réflexe suivant ses vannes foireuses.

Son épaule le démangeait, il finit par relever son t-shirt pour voir s'il avait une quelconque blessure qui pourrait expliquer cela. Le contact de l'air sur sa peau le fit frissonner, mais c'était agréable, quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus jamais pouvoir ressentir... Et puis, il la vit. Cette trace gravée dans sa chair, cette main. Doucement, il approcha ses doigts de la peau boursouflée, et commença à en tracer les contours, comme pour se l'approprier. Levant les yeux sur Castiel, il comprit que c'était la main de l'Ange qu'il avait sur le bras, la trace de celui qui avait estimé qu'il méritait. Qu'il méritait de vivre. Et pourtant, ce même ange semblait anxieux, le visage tourné sur le sol sale sur lequel ils étaient tous les deux assis.

**- " Je.. Merde je suis vraiment pas du genre à m'ouvrir, et parler de mes sentiments par rapport à ce qui m'entoure comme une nana, parce que, dude, ça craint quoi.. **Dean se frotta le crâne, gêné. **Enfin bref, c'que je veux dire.. Merci. "**

Et sans même réellement comprendre pourquoi, Dean éprouva le besoin de plus, de lui faire comprendre à sa façon. Hésitant quelques secondes, il franchit l'espace les séparant, et serra l'Ange dans ses bras.

**POV Castiel **

Castiel releva le regard lorsqu'il entendit que Dean était surpris de son sauvetage. Ses yeux bleus le scannaient avec une intensité certaine, attendant qu'il termine ses explications. Le jeune homme comprendrait sûrement plus tard pourquoi il avait du le tirer des enfers. Avec le temps, il était sûr qu'il se ferait une raison.

**"... Dean... N'as-tu donc que de la culpabilité en toi? Tu ne ressens aucune paix? Tu as pourtant sauvé des centaines de personnes. Je sais ce que tu as fait. Ne te juges pas de cette façon... "**

Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, de s'excuser, d'essayer de comprendre. l'ange l'écoutait sagement voulant qu'il se débarrasse de toutes ses questions qui flottaient dans son esprit. Dean avait un grand besoin d'évacuer tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Même Castiel pouvait sentir à quel point cette homme était seul au fond de son coeur. Il n'arrivait sûrement pas à parler de ses chasses à n'importe qui, et qui plus est sûrement pas à la jolie fille du coin. L'ange resta attentif jusqu'au moment ou Dean montra la marque sur son épaule. C'était bien la trace de la main de Castiel qui était là. La trace qui prouvait qu'il avait été sauvé, et qu'il le méritait. L'homme le prit alors dans ses bras pour le remercier, sans que l'ange comprenne vraiment. Il n'avait pratiquement pas eut d'expérience avec les humains, à vrai dire c'était le deuxième véritable humain à qui il parlait vraiment. Mais ce contact... il ne su le décrire. Cette chaleur autour de lui, c'était une chose que les anges ne pouvaient pas ressentir. Profitant de ce moment pour tenter d'analyser les sentiments humains, il pencha sa tête doucement sur le côté, le regard perdu.

**"... Dean ? ... Qu'est ce que ... c'est? Pourquoi tu... me serres? ... "**

L'ange commençait à vraiment ressentir de choses avec le corps qu'il avait emprunté lui révélait peu à peu les mystères de la vie humaine. Bien sûr, Castiel avait beaucoup observé Dean ainsi que les autres Exorcistes, mais il n'était pas à même de comprendre ce que Dean était en train de faire avec lui.


	4. La Cathédrale

**Titre: **Miséricordieux

**Auteurs: **Eshana-Ash & KatrinaCorp

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Genre: **Apocalypse /Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated: **Finira forcément par avoir du M

**Disclaimer**: Aucun personnage ne nous appartiennent, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, l'on ne fait aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Spoilers: **Malgré le fait que ce soit un UA, présence de spoil sur la saison 4 ( le réveil de Dean. )

**Notes**: Elida17 :_ Merci pour ta review, ça nous a fait super plaisir :) Voilà la suite, n'hésite pas à nous dire ce que tu en penses !_

Pour les autres, bonne lecture aussi, et donnez nous votre avis ! Au passage, KatrinaCorp a publié une fic à elle **« The Scarlett »**. Allez la lire elle est géniale !

**Chapitre 4 : La cathédrale**

**POV Dean **

Dean réaffirma sa prise sur le corps de l'ange, en resserrant ses bras, passant inconsciemment sa main dans son dos. Il se sentait bien, là. Et depuis qu'il était sorti de sa tombe, on ne pouvait pas dire que sa journée avait été de tout repos. Il inspira profondément, l'odeur du tissus mêlé à quelque chose d'autre se faisant sentir.

Il aimait cette odeur...

Sa tête appuyé contre l'épaule de l'ange, il senti celui-ci l'incliner légèrement.

Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, de la saleté qu'il devait transporter, de la terre sur ses vêtements qui devait tâcher l'Ange. Il avait eu froid, mais tout semblait se réchauffer à cet instant.

Soudain, il vit la gêne de l'ange, et compris que son attitude était pour le moins déplacé: après tout, c'était un putain d'ANGE. Et bordel, lui était un chasseur.

Confus, il s'écarta vivement lorsque Castiel lui parla. Celui-ci avait penché sa tête d'incompréhension, et Dean ne put se retenir de penser qu'il trouvait ça adorable.

**" Je, euh.. On fait comme ça chez moi pour dire merci**, Dit enfin Dean, enrobant un peu la vérité. On pouvait pas dire qu'il prenait dans ses bras tout le monde... Sammy, quand il ne pouvait réfréner tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son frère, lorsqu'il avait eu peur, lorsqu'il avait cru que celui ci était mort.

Ses conquêtes sexuelles aussi, mais d'une manière totalement différente. En attendant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire à l'ange que s'il l'avait prit dans ses bras, c'était juste parce qu'il en avait ressenti l'envie, le besoin...

Tentant de retrouver ses moyens, Dean se frotta vivement les mains l'une contre l'autre, essayant de la même façon de faire partir les échardes qui le faisaient toujours souffrir. Il sentait son coeur battre, sachant que même si l'Ange pouvait le croire, lui même savait que ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de truc qu'il faisait. Il rougit sans s'en rendre compte.

**" Donc euh.. Il y a d'autres exorcistes c'est ça ? "** Il fallait vraiment qu'il change de sujet. Non mais bordel, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Ok, ce gars l'avait juste ramené à la vie. Sorti des Enfers. Ok. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, car juste à cette pensée, et en croisant le regard de Castiel, il senti son coeur se serrer, et irradier d'une chaleur inconnue.

**POV Castiel**

Castiel s'étonna en sentant la prise de Dean se resserrer sur lui, la main qui se glissa dans son dos le surprit tout autant, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement pour exprimer quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Etre humain semblait avoir beaucoup de rapport avec le contact physique d'après le peu que l'ange avait observé. La forme même de l'humain était en elle-même très belle, et absolument tentatrice. Il était sûr qu'apprendre des choses sur la vie des humains avec Dean ne serait pas désagréable du tout. Puis l'homme s'écarta de lui l'air surprit, brisant ainsi le lien physique qui s'était établi. La chaleur le quitta, sur son corps comme dans son cœur. Dean lui expliqua que c'était un moyen de remerciement.

**"... Oh je vois... C'est très... agréable en tout cas comme façon de remercier..."**

L'ange avait dit cela d'une façon totalement innocente et courtoise mais qui semblait sur son visage une remarque avec des sous-entendus. Le vaisseau qu'il avait emprunté n'était pas spécialement moche à regarder au contraire, il était plutôt tentant. Et l'ange aurait sûrement du s'abstenir de faire un choix qui aurait pu pousser d'autres humains à lui succomber. Malheureusement Castiel ne connaissait rien aux humains. Le brun lui parla des Exorcistes ce qui lui remit les idées en place.

**"... Oui effectivement Dean... "**

Il prononça son prénom d'une façon sensuelle, sans vraiment le vouloir, le fixant intensément de ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

**"... Il y a un quartier général qui est censé se situer à la Grande Cathédrale de Goldcreek. Je m'y suis déjà rendu, malheureusement il semblerait qu'il ne reste qu'un ou deux Exorcistes. Je suis ici pour essayer d'en rassembler le maximum. Laisses-moi te transporter là-bas..."**

L'ange posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun à nouveau. Une seconde passa et les deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent face à l'autel dans la Cathédrale.

**"... La communauté des Exorcistes de Goldcreek existe depuis des siècles. Malheureusement il n'y a que les plus courageux qui souhaitent faire face à l'Apocalypse. Et je les comprends. La plupart de mes frères ne feront rien pour arrêter ça, à moins de les convaincre, et je doute qu'ils se laissent facilement approcher... Tout ce que je te demande Dean, c'est de rester dans cet endroit aussi souvent que tu le peux. Les démons ne peuvent normalement pas rentrer ici. "**

Castiel marcha lentement, faisant signe à Dean de le suivre, puis se dirigea dans un couloir à droite de l'autel. Une porte en ébène, un tapis ancien, puis une grande salle qui se révéla devant eux. Une fois rentrés, l'ange ferma la porte. C'était une pièce à vivre d'une extrême beauté. Les murs étaient faits de boiseries, des tentures d'un rouge sombre étaient tendues à quelques endroits, des meubles en ébènes ornaient le tout, ainsi que de somptueux divans en velours noir sur lesquels étaient disposés des coussins de la même couleur. L'endroit était spacieux et bien entretenu.

**"... L'endroit semble inhabité... C'est étrange..."**

Il n'y avait pourtant personne dans la Cathédrale en ce moment, l'ange pouvait le sentir.

**"... J'imagine que tu dois avoir faim comme tu es un humain... Et puis tu dois avoir besoin de te laver... Il doit y avoir une salle de bain quelque part. Tu n'as qu'à te rafraîchir, je vais chercher quelque chose pour que tu reprennes des forces..."**

L'ange disparu subitement.

**POV Dean **

_Oui, vraiment, c'était une façon agréable de remercier quelqu'un... _Pensa Dean. Il avait encore la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans ton son corps, et l'impression de sentir l'ange contre lui, celui ci rentrant parfaitement entre ses bras.

Levant les yeux sur son sauveur, il ne put s'empêcher de jurer en serrant les dents en voyant ses joues rougies et ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Son corps entier semblait l'appeler, et Dean se gifla mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits. Mais tout cela semblait peine perdue, en face du visage adorable que l'ange arborait. _Adorable.._. Pensa-t-il pour la seconde fois en regardant Castiel. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse...

L'Ange lui parla alors du quartier général, Dean s'étant enfoncé les ongles dans la peau, lorsque celui ci avait prononcé son nom.

**« Ok, donc peu d'exorcistes... Super. Bordel... » **Cracha Dean. N'avaient-ils pas besoin de toutes les personnes disponibles ? Il se devait de joindre ses contacts au plus vite. La situation semblait vraiment critique, et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la capacité de tout affronter seul._ Putain d'instinct de chasseur.. _Pensa-t-il.

La main de l'Ange le ramena vers la réalité, mais alors qu'il allait lui sourire, celui-ci les zappa dans un lieu inconnu.

**« Putain je déteste ce mode de transport ! » **Jura Dean. Son estomac semblait s'être retourné durant le voyage, et son corps entier le lançait. Il laissa passer un instant, et regarda enfin les alentours. Il semblait être dans une cathédrale. Dean avait toujours ressenti une sorte de respect puissant lorsqu'il rentrait dans les lieux saints. Celui ci ne fit pas exception.

Suivant Castiel, qui lui parlait des exorcistes, Dean vit encore le visage de l'Ange rester impassible à l'évocation de ses frères. Mais il lui semblait pourtant que l'Ange souffrait de cette situation...

_Sammy... _Pensa Dean. _Sammy où t'es bordel ?... _

**« t'inquiètes, je ferais attention. » **Mentit Dean avec conviction. C'était pas vraiment son genre de rester dans un même endroit, encore plus quand dehors les gens se faisaient massacrer.

Ils passèrent une autre porte, et Dean eut le souffle coupé sous la beauté du lieu. Lui qui n'avait connu que les motels miteux, où la maison de Bobby, qui malgré toute la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait, avait toujours été poussiéreuse. Ici tout semblait être luxe et volupté. Les fauteuils lui donnaient envie de s'installer pour la plus longue sieste de sa vie, il voulait passer ses mains sur le bois des meubles, les toucher pour se rassurer. Est-ce que tout ça était vraiment réel ?

Le voix de l'Ange le fit se retourner, et lui fit penser que oui, bordel il avait faim.

**« Cas, je... » **Mais avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase l'Ange avait disparu, le laissant seul pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré.

Dean râla un coup, puis décida de partir à la recherche de cette salle de bain dont Castiel avait parlé. Il s'avança donc à travers la pièce, et se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche, l'ouvrant. Il tomba nez à nez avec une baignoire qu'il trouva immense, et tout aussi luxueuse que la pièce précédente. Tout était d'un blanc parfait, et les robinets brillaient d'un or pur.

Une glace lui renvoya sa propre image, et il se dit qu'il détonait carrément dans ce lieu, avec tout le sang séché sur son visage, ses mains, et ses vêtements. Il était aussi couvert de terre, et son t-shirt s'était déchiré sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se suprit à penser que Cas n'avait pas du apprécier son approche vu son état...

Après s'être déshabillé, il entra dans la baignoire et alluma l'eau.

**« Oh putain.. Putain.. » **Souffla-t-il. C'était tellement bon... Tellement agréable de sentir la pression du jet d'eau sur son corps... Il se laissa aller quelques instants sous la chaleur, l'eau coulant sur tout son corps, semblant lui enlever toute sa fatigue au passage. Il se mit ensuite à se frotter vigoureusement avec un gant trouvé dans les tiroirs : l'eau se colora de son sang, et de la terre, laissant apparaître les nombreuses plaies parcourant son corps. Il se savonna du mieux qu'il put, voulant être le plus propre possible. Ses doigts passaient dans ses cheveux, pour descendre sur ses bras, et Dean s'arrêta sur la marque de la main de l'Ange, qu'il vit beaucoup plus distinctement cette fois ci.

**« Cas... » **murmura-t-il.

Arrêtant l'eau, Dean passa une serviette autour de sa taille après s'être séché rapidement. Il regarda le tas sale que formait ses vêtements avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment porter ça... Regagnant la salle où l'Ange l'avait quitté, il l'attendit, sa serviette toujours autour de la taille.

**POV Castiel**

Castiel avait déjà oublié qu'il devait prévenir Dean lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient. Pour lui ce geste était totalement normal, mais les humains avaient un métabolisme différent. Le jeune brun cria qu'il détestait cette façon de se déplacer et l'ange sursauta en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en colère, il avait déjà tellement à se faire pardonner. L'ange osa plonger de nouveau son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Il avait l'air vraiment énervé, mais aussi inquiet. Si Castiel se rapprochait, et le fixait au fond des yeux, il serait capable de lire dans ses pensées. Il devait aller chercher à manger, et il disparu.

Une fois dans les rues sombres, il se dirigea vers un quartier un peu plus habité, là ou les seules personnes vivantes et courageuse s'étaient installées, se confrontant aux démons et tout autres monstres à longueur de temps. Il existait bel et bien un tel quartier, et les commerces tentaient tant bien que mal d'exister. L'ange trouva un petit restaurateur à emporter qui cuisinait d'excellentes soupes vietnamiennes et il en prit pour deux.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement pour laisser le temps à Dean de se laver, il entendit un murmure dans sa tête. Était-ce la voix du jeune chasseur? Il ne l'entendit qu'une seule fois, mais il aurait pu jurer que c'était la voix de Dean. Peut être qu'il avait besoin d'aide? Pris de panique il se téléporta à nouveau sans prendre le temps de vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait vu, et réapparu dans la pièce.

Dean était au milieu de la pièce, pratiquement nu. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu le corps d'un humain sans ses vêtements. La panique de voir Dean en danger fut remplacée par la panique de le voir dans ce plus simple appareil. L'expression de son visage trahissait clairement ses émotions. Ses joues devinrent rouges, ses sourcils se froncèrent, il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et posa la sac de vivres sur la table en ébène. Son regard refit un tour sur la peau humide du chasseur, par curiosité. Quelques gouttes d'eau glissaient encore sur les courbes de son torse, et l'ange aperçu quelques plaies qu'il fallait tout de même soigner.

**"... Ces blessures pourraient s'aggraver... Je vais te les soigner..."**

Castiel se rapprocha, gardant son calme, puis tendit la main vers une plaie assez profonde située au niveau du foie. Sa main se posa sur la peau humide et chaude. Quelle sensation étrange lui parcourait le corps à cet instant? Il retira sa main et la plaie avait disparu.

**"... Les autres plaies sont moins importantes, veux-tu que je les soigne quand même Dean?"**

La même prononciation du prénom du chasseur venait aux lèvres de l'ange à chaque fois. Il ne le faisait vraiment exprès. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que la gêne qu'il ressentait en ce moment s'en aille le plus vite possible...

**POV Dean**

Castiel semblait paniqué en apparaissant devant Dean. Celui ci releva les yeux en entendant l'Ange arriver, et s'approcha vivement. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour que celui ci ait cette expression sur le visage ?

**« Mec, ça va ? »** Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Mais l'Ange ne répondit rien, et Dean sentit son regard qui parcourait son corps. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dévisagé de la sorte, et même si cela le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, il ne chercha pas à se cacher. Il repéra la nourriture que l'Ange posa sur la table, et sentit son estomac gronder. Il aurait du lui dire qu'il adorait la tarte...

De nouveau, il se sentit observé. Levant pour la première fois les yeux sur l'Ange depuis que celui ci était réapparu, il remarqua enfin les joues rougies, et ses yeux. Ses yeux qui suivaient les courbes de son corps. Il se rapprocha de lui instinctivement, soufflant doucement. Sa bouche s'entre ouvrit et un soupir s'en échappa lorsque Castiel le toucha.

«** Cas... »** murmura-t-il, plus pour lui même, les yeux fermés. Sa tête se releva sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il humidifia ses lèvres, qui lui semblaient beaucoup trop sèches en passant doucement sa langue dessus.

La main sur son corps le brûlait, je remplissant d'une chaleur inconnue. Et Dean fut alors parcouru d'une sensation si forte, si puissante qu'il eut l'impression d'être renversé, de parcourir la terre, et nager au plus profond des océans. Il eut l'impression qu'il serait capable de tout accomplir, que tout lui serait accessible à présent. Ce n'était pas une question de puissance, c'était un apaisement qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, mais les larmes ne coulèrent pas. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que les larmes, que le rire. Il se sentit rempli d'un amour pur pendant quelque instant, comme l'amour d'un père à son enfant, et il fut heureux.

Il sentait sa chair se recomposer, ses os se reconstruire. Ses plaies les plus importantes se refermaient, la peau se rapprochant, ne laissant aucune cicatrice. Son sang battait plus fort que jamais à l'endroit où l'Ange avait apposé sa main.

**« J'aime quand tu dis mon nom Cas.. » **fut la première chose qu'il arriva à dire. Il semblait que sa guérison l'ait poussé à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment sur le moment. Il se sentit soudainement gêné, ses yeux se baissant. Il les frotta vivement pour les sécher, et replongea son regard dans celui de l'Ange.

**« Je... Si ça n'épuise pas tout ton mojo, je veux bien ouai.. Merci...» **répondit-il enfin à Castiel. S'il pouvait être complétement soigné, il n'allait pas se refuser ça. Se souvenant de sa condition, il ajouta :

**« Et c'est peut-être abusé, mais t'aurais pas des vêtements ici ? Le temps que je lave les miens hein.. Après ça, on pourrait manger ? Mon estomac commence à vraiment m'en vouloir...»** Il ria de sa propre tentative de blague, cachant ses rougissements involontaires.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester comme ça, surtout avec la foule de sentiments provoquée qu'il faisait tout pour ignorer.

**-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-**

_Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! _


	5. De la tarte Et du sexe ?

**Titre: **Miséricordieux

**Auteurs: **Eshana-Ash & KatrinaCorp

**Rated: **Finira forcément par avoir du M

**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne nous appartiennent, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, l'on ne fait aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Notes: **Elida17 _: Dis nous ce que tu en penses :) On essaye de pas faire aller les choses trop vite. Mais le prochain chapitre ( le six ) risque d'apporter son lot de suprises :p _

Ecarlate : _Merci de nous suivre :) _

Voilà voilà, on espère que vous allez tous apprécier ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à nous donner vos avis ! Bisous à tous.

**Chapitre 5 : De la tarte.. Et du sexe ? **

**POV Castiel**

L'ange était si préoccupé par ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant même qu'il ne prêta pas vraiment attention au fait que le jeune homme l'ait déjà affublé d'un surnom. Il vit la plaie de refermer et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le plus dur était fait, mais l'ange se demanda ce qu'était la douleur humaine en réalité. C'était une chose totalement abstraite pour les anges. Castiel aurait voulu en savoir plus. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir le chasseur s'humidifier les lèvres et il sentit que vraiment quelque chose n'allait pas dans son corps, son vaisseau ressentait des choses qu'il pouvait aussi ressentir. Mais comment était-ce possible? Les anges ne sont pas censés connaître les sensations humaines, pourquoi lui avait-il le droit d'y accéder? Tout cela semblait bien étrange. Puis Dean prononça une phrase à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas et recula de quelques pas, l'air effrayé.

**"... Qu'est ce que tu as dit Dean? ... Je ne comprends pas..."**

Castiel ne comprenait décidemment rien au comportement humain. Une chaleur semblait persister dans sa poitrine, puis il comprit qu'il fallait qu'il soigne le reste des blessures du jeune homme. S'exécutant, il posa sa main sur une entaille près de la cicatrice qu'avait laissé la sortie des enfers sur l'épaule de Dean. La blessure disparu.

**"... Dean, qu'est ce que c'est qu'un mojo ? "**

Il le regarda innocemment, planta son regard bleu nuit dans ses yeux verts, l'air de ne rien comprendre.

**" La vie des humains semble vraiment compliquée... Finalement..."**

Castiel termina de jouer le rôle d'infirmier en guérissant une dernière blessure à la lèvre inférieure de Dean, posa simplement un doigt sur la plaie. Une autre sensation étrange fit froncer les sourcils à l'ange.

**"... Il doit y avoir des vêtements dans les chambres à côté, c'était habité il n'y a pas si longtemps..."**

Une fois revenu de la chambre, il tendit un pantalon noir, un T-shirt bleu et un pull qu'il trouva. Puis ils commencèrent à manger. Castiel savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de manger car la force angélique qu'il possédait en lui suffisait à maintenir son vaisseau en vie. Mais il était curieux d'expérimenter tous ses sens. Il avala une bouchée de pâtes trempant dans la soupe et dégusta.

**"... Mmm... C'est... "**

L'expression de son visage exprimait une très grande satisfaction à cet instant même. Encore une sensation de chaleur, le goût des aliments sur sa langue semblait tout à fait irréel. Habiter sur terre n'allait finalement pas être si terrible.

**POV Dean**

Dean se dit que c'était plutôt bizarre de se faire tripoter autant par quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu, et encore plus que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Dans tout son corps se répandait une douce chaleur, accompagnant chacun des mouvements de l'Ange. Il entendit l'ange murmurer quelque chose à propos des humains, et eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Après tout, lui n'était qu'un homme. Malgré cela, il se sentait plus reposé, et surtout, il arrivait à réfléchir avec plus de logique à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. _Bon, déjà, définir qui pourrait aider, et surtout ce qu'on chasse. Et combien et.._

Toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Castiel lorsqu'il senti celui ci lui effleurer les lèvres. Dans un quasi automatisme, il se recula. **« Wow ! »**

L'Ange le regardait avec étonnement, les sourcils froncés, et Dean se dit qu'il devait avoir à peu près la même expression, peut-être plus dure.

**« Ben je savais pas si ça te vidait ton énergie, ton mojo quoi, de me soigner... Ouai en tout cas merci. » **répondit-il enfin à Castiel, se mordant la lèvre.

L'ange lui rapportant des vêtements, Dean se décida enfin à s'habiller. Sa serviette humide commençait à lui donner froid, et il accueilli avec un plaisir non dissimulé ce que lui rapporta Castiel.

**« Des fringues propres, le rêve ! » **s'exclama-t-il. **« Tu te rends compte que depuis mon retour je portais les fringues dans lesquelles ont m'avait enterré ? Jeez.. **»

Dean fut gêné un instant, mais en même temps il se voyait mal quitter la pièce pour se changer après s'être baladé semi nu. Ne faisant pas plus de cérémonie, il s'éloigna légèrement de l'Ange pour plus de discrétion, et se tourna. Essayant d'enfiler le pantalon noir sans faire tomber la serviette, il se tortilla, et après quelques efforts, réussi à être un minimum habillé. Posant la serviette sur un rebord de fauteuil, il revint vers Castiel pour se saisir du t-shirt que celui ci lui avait amené. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la main gravée dans sa chair, il termina de se vêtir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, espérant ne pas avoir gêné l'Ange. Il était sûr qu'il n'était pas des plus doué dans ce genre de situations...

**« Oh Cas... j'avais tellement faim... » **Dit-il en s'asseyant.

Dean commença à avaler ses pâtes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il adorait la sensation de chaleur, le goût légèrement épicé qui roulait sur sa langue. Manger était tellement bon...

Il entendit Castiel gémir, et sourit.

**« Au moins je suis pas le seul à apprécier... T'avais jamais goûté ? » **devina-t-il en voyant l'expression de Cas. Celui-ci se passait la langue sur les lèvres de contentement, et Dean se dit que cet Ange était peut-être un peu trop expressif pour son propre bien. Parce que pour que lui trouve un autre mec si adorable à plusieurs reprises, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose... Castiel le fixa, ses yeux bleus rivés sur lui.

**« Attends de goûter une tarte... Aussi bon que le sexe. » **Sorti Dean, se rendant compte trop tard de son allusion sûrement déplacée vu qu'il parlait à un ange. Il baissa les yeux, et se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire de sa propre bêtise. Faut vraiment que j'aille dormir moi... _Bientôt je vais me faire jeter par le seul ange qui a trouvé juste de nous aider.. _Pensa-t-il.

**POV Castiel**

L'ange fut surpris lorsque Dean s'écarta vivement de lui en lançant un "**wow" **de défense. Il s'excusa avec un air désolé et inquiet, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais le laissant tranquille. Le chasseur lui expliqua ensuite ce qu'était le "mojo" et il comprit.

**"... Ah... Oh non ne t'en fais pas pour ça Dean... Je suis un ange, j'ai une certaine réserve de pouvoir, soigner les humains ne me demande pas beaucoup d'énergie. Je suis venu ici pour ça..."**

Il se retourna, admirant tous les détails de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, évitant de regarder l'autre se changer par peur de se sentir encore bizarre. Les appartements dans lesquels ils se trouvaient s'appelaient la Chambre des Nonnes. La Cathédrale fut occupée pendant quelques semaines par des Néo-Anarchistes qui avaient massacré toute la paroisse. Certaines traces de sang bien cachées étaient visibles à divers endroits. Castiel repensa à sa mission principale ; réunir tous les Exorcistes qu'il pouvait. Ça allait être une tâche plutôt difficile car ils se cachaient tous très bien et les chances de tomber sur des ennemis était hautement plus probables.

Les deux se mirent à table pour savourer leur repas. Cette soupe faisait du bien à l'hôte de Castiel qui mourrait sans doute de faim, et il fallait dire que l'ange ne la trouvait pas désagréable, et puis il fallait bien qu'il commence à s'habituer au mode de vie humain. Il ne voulait pas non plus que toute la ville sache qu'il était un ange car il savait que cela ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Dean avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier le repas et il en fut content car il avait un peu peur de ne pas avoir choisi quelque chose d'approprié. Après tout c'était la toute première fois qu'il prenait un repas en compagnie d'un humain. Alors que l'ange commençait à se poser des questions quant à la destination de la nourriture qu'il ingurgitait , Dean dit quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas.

**"... Une tarte? ... Le sexe ?... Qu'est ce que c'est Dean je ne comprends pas cette référence..."**

Il fit pencher sa tête sur le côté comme d'habitude quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, ses yeux bleus le fixant d'un air sérieux. Ils finirent par terminer leur repas, l'ange ayant encore plus de question sur la vie humaine que jamais, puis il se leva.

**"... Dean, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser seul... Il faut que je parte retrouver les autres Exorcistes disparus. S'il te plait ne fais rien de stupide tu es le deuxième que je rencontre sur cette planète. Je compte sur toi..."**

L'ange disparu subitement, laissant une plume noire tomber sur la table ou il avait mangé un peu plus tôt.

**POV Dean**

Dean, se voyant mal expliquer à l'Ange les choses de la vie, et pourquoi il pensait qu'une tarte valait autant de plaisir que du sexe, préféra garder un silence gêné. Il essaya de faire comprendre à Castiel qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais celui ci continuait de le fixer des ses yeux bleus.

_Bordel c'est pas dur à comprendre... Le sexe c'est bon. La tarte, c'est aussi bon. Après ça se trouve, il n'a jamais connu ni l'un ni l'autre. ne jamais avoir mangé de tarte..._

**" Faudra remédier à ce problème Cas... Je te ferais découvrir les joies d'une bonne part de tarte!**" S'exclama Dean. Mais l'Ange semblait pris dans ses réflexions, ses yeux posés vaguement sur un meuble en face de lui.

L'examinant, Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu de la chance de le croiser. Qu'il avait eu de la chance que l'Ange veuille même le sauver.. Il est...

Soudain, Castiel débita quelque chose à propos d'autres exorcistes, mais la seule chose que Dean retenu fut le " _ne fais rien de stupide_". Se vexant comme un enfant, il fit la moue.

**" Je peux m'occuper de moi, tu sais ! "**

Mais celui ci ne cilla pas, et finit sa tirade. Alors que Dean voulait protester à nouveau, Castiel disparu soudainement. Il eut un instant de panique, avant de comprendre que l'Ange s'était "_zappé" ailleurs. . Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, il est insupportable ! _Pensa-t-il.

" **Pfff.. Dire aux gens qu'on compte sur eux et disparaitre ensuite c'est pas terrible, Cas... "** Souffla-t-il.

Dean restait Dean. Mais malgré son envie de sortir en exploration, il fit une chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué : il décida d'écouter les dernières paroles que Cas lui avait dites, ramassant l'unique plume noire que celui ci avait laissé derrière lui.

" **Fais attention. " **

**oOo-oOo-oOo-oO**


	6. La fin du Règne

**Titre: **Miséricordieux

**Auteurs: **Eshana-Ash & KatrinaCorp

**Rated: **Finira forcément par avoir du M

**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne nous appartiennent, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, l'on ne fait aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Notes: **Elida17 _: Voilà le rapprochement attendu, et l'intrigue qui se met en place.. On espère que ça va te plaire, en tout cas, merci de reviewer chacun de nos chapitres :) _

Sinon, merci à tous de nous suivre :) On aimerait juste avoir vos avis si possible... En tout cas, voici un chapitre un peu plus long, et on espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 6 : La fin du Règne.**

**POV Castiel **

Castiel rechercha pendant des semaines une quelconque trace des anciens Exorcistes. Il avait dû traverser des pays entiers, plus dévastés les uns que les autres. Plus il avançait dans sa Quête, le moindre indice s'effaçait au loin. L'ange parla à des survivants, mais aussi parfois à des démons, ce qui lui valu pas mal de confrontations. Une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace des Exorcistes, Castiel retourna à Goldcreek. La ville était toujours aussi sombre et silencieuse... Il passa des mois à chasser les démons avec Dean, tentant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un nom dans les bouches de ses malheureux pêcheurs. Ils avaient dut retourner la ville entière, excepté les endroits les plus dangereux comme la Katrina Corporation ou l'Underground, là ou résidaient les créatures les plus puissantes. Un jour alors que l'ange et le chasseur s'étaient mis en tête d'appeler les esprits d'anciens Exorcistes, il se produit un évènement inattendu. L'esprit se révéla être d'une force incroyable, et obligea Castiel à quitter la Terre en l'emportant avec lui pour ne pas blesser Dean.

Une fois dans les Limbes, il y rencontra le fantôme. C'était une femme Exorciste. Elle se nommait Amber, et lui raconta comment elle était morte. En réalité elle ne l'était pas complètement. Ses pouvoirs en tant que Purificatrice lui avait permit de protéger son cadavre. Les démons qui l'avaient mené à sa perte avaient simplement réussi à envoyer son âme de l'autre côté. Amber demanda de l'aide à l'ange pour faire en sorte qu'elle puisse revenir à Goldcreek. Une fois qu'elle eut mis l'ange au courant de la localisation de son corps, elle le remercia, et le laissa partir pour accomplir sa mission.

Le temps que Castiel avait passé dans les Limbes était hors de la dimension dans laquelle se trouvait Dean. Si bien qu'il dut attendre trois longs mois pour voir l'ange revenir. Il se téléporta dans la chambre des Nonnes, leur résidence provisoire espérant y trouver le chasseur. C'est sur le canapé qu'il l'aperçu, allongé confortablement et plongé dans un sommeil profond. Cas s'approcha doucement, sans bruit par peur de le tirer de ses rêves. Bien sûr pour l'ange, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il avait quitté Dean. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que l'esprit l'avait emporté dans les Limbes.

Le chasseur arborait une expression différente de ce que Castiel avait pu voir. Il semblait en paix avec lui même... Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler toutes les courbes du visage endormi d'un air bienveillant. Le doux dessin de ses lèvres retint l'attention de l'ange, qui décida de finalement se pencher pour poser une main sur l'épaule du brun, le secouant doucement pour le réveiller.

**"... Dean... Dean réveilles-toi... J'ai de bonnes nouvelles... "**

Il resta penché au dessus de lui attendant un quelconque signe de sa part, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

**POV Dean**

Pendant plusieurs mois, il avait repris ses habitudes. La recherche de lieux où les démons étaient passés, la chasse. En éliminer le plus possible. Sauver le plus d'innocents possible. Mais il semblait que tout le monde avait besoin d'aide, et qu'importe tous les efforts qu'il faisait, toutes les heures qu'il passait à chasser, les personnes continuaient de mourir autour de lui.

Dans ce brouillard, Cas était là. L'aidant à garder l'espoir, et toujours à ses côtés. Dean était convaincu que d'autres exorcistes pouvaient les rejoindre, et avec l'Ange, ils se mirent en quête. C'était la plupart du temps des impasses, mais un jour, ils tombèrent face à face avec un esprit beaucoup trop puissant pour eux.

Dean pensa qu'il allait retourner en Enfers lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait mourir, et se tourna vers Castiel une dernière fois avant de ne plus jamais pouvoir le voir.

Mais celui ci fit quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Emportant l'esprit avec lui, il disparut.

Et ce fut le début de la chute de Dean. La douleur, si forte. L'incompréhension, l'écrasante culpabilité. Cachant ses sentiments, Dean abattit plus de démons qu'il n'avait fait. Il se lança à corps perdu dans la protection des autres, ne s'accordant plus une seule pause.

Il avait fait l'erreur, une fois. Il s'était réveillé avec les yeux bleus de Cas le scrutant imprimés dans son esprit, et son corps s'était tétanisé. Il avait senti son cœur palpiter, et son sang battre beaucoup trop vite dans ses veines. Tout s'était soudainement mis à tourner, et il avait mis du temps à ce remettre de cette crise.

Ce jour là, il revenait d'une chasse particulièrement harassante, et fut soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment chez lui, mais depuis le départ de l'Ange, il s'était plus ou moins établi à la cathédrale. C'était un lieux où il avait le sentiment si particulier d'être à la maison.

Il s'était assoupi sur le canapé, n'ayant plus la force de lutter contre le sommeil.

Puis, il sentit une odeur familière, quelque chose qui lui faisait mal à l'intérieur. Une voix.

Ses réflexes de chasseur refaisant surface automatiquement, il saisit l'arme qu'il avait sous son oreiller, et mit en joue la personne qui se tenait face à lui. Soudain, il fut paralysé.

**- « Cas ? » **Parvint-il enfin à dire, après avoir reposé son arme. L'ange se tenait juste au dessus de lui, et Dean était appuyé sur ses coudes, toujours à moitié allongé sur le canapé. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, tira l'Ange a lui pour se blottir contre lui. La tête au creux de son cou, il soupira.

**- « T'es qu'un enfoiré d'avoir disparu comme ça. »**

**POV Castiel **

L'ange fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'arme de Dean. Mais ce dernier finit par l'abaisser et se rendre compte de qui il était, des larmes semblaient lui monter aux yeux, et sans comprendre pourquoi, l'ange fut attiré sur le corps du chasseur. Il réitéra ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital, le serrant dans ces bras. Mais cette fois c'était plus doux encore, plus chaleureux. Castiel sentit le visage du brun se coller à la peau de son cou et ne put retenir un frisson, c'était si agréable... Il finit par se blottir lui aussi tout contre Dean.

**"... Disparu? ... Mais je ne suis parti que quelques heures Dean... "**

Ne comprenant pas, il releva la tête en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux du brun. Il semblait que le temps ait passé beaucoup plus lentement sur terre que dans les limbes. Castiel avait oublié ce détail alors qu'il parlait à l'Exorciste défunte, dans les différentes dimension le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon. Il n'eut pas envie de bouger et resta à genoux, allongé sur le corps de Dean qui était toujours couché sur le canapé.

**"... J'ai de bonnes nouvelles... Nous allons pouvoir ramener une Exorciste à la vie. Je sais ou se trouve son corps, il ne nous reste plus qu'à défaire les sceaux que les démons ont lancé..."**

L'ange ferma doucement les yeux, bercé par la respiration du chasseur. Il se sentait un peu fatigué après ce long trajet, l'énergie commençait à lui manquer un peu, une bonne journée de repos ne serait sûrement pas de trop.

**"... Dean? ... Est ce que je peux m'endormir?... Je crois que le voyage dans les Limbes m'a coûté une bonne partie de mon énergie. Nous devrons attendre demain pour aller libérer notre consoeur..."**

Castiel ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et regarda le chasseur en attendant une réponse. Son visage était toujours aussi harmonieux, son regard toujours aussi perçant. Se libérant de l'étreinte de ce dernier, il passa ses bras autour de lui, prenant une position plus confortable. La pièce à vivre était devenue un véritable repère de chasseur depuis quelques mois. Les murs étaient recouverts de journaux, papiers divers et photos. Tout cela relatant les chasses de Dean et Cas. Ils avaient beaucoup travaillé et méritaient tous deux un bon week end de repos.

**"... Dean... Est ce que tu pourrais enfin me faire goûter une tarte? ... "**

**POV Dean **

Il semblait au chasseur que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de toucher l'Ange, de pouvoir respirer son odeur. Il inspira profondément comme pour s'en repaître. Castiel ne sembla pas se formaliser d'être plutôt mal positionné, et se serra à Dean un peu plus, les deux soupirant en cœur.

**-" Ici, c'était trois mois Cas... Et j'ai cru... Que c'était la fin. Ta fin."** souffla Dean, refusant de s'éloigner de l'ange ne serait-ce que quelque secondes.

_Oui trois mois,_ songea-t-il. _N'était-ce pas plutôt des années ? _Il lui avait semblé que chaque jour était plus long que le précédent, que tout ça ne finirait jamais.

Entendant parler d'exorcistes, Dean tiqua légèrement en se rappelant que la dernière fois c'est ça qui avait fait qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, mais Cas semblait enthousiaste, et Dean eut confiance. En même temps, il n'était pas vraiment en position pour cracher sur l'aide d'un exorciste. Bien que certaines personnes l'aidaient occasionnellement, rien ne valait l'expérience de la chasse, et la connaissance nécessaire pour être efficace.

**-" T'inquiète Cas, on peut largement attendre demain. Même prendre un jour de repos pour fêter ton retour !" **Dit-il souriant**." C'est pas comme si tout allait disparaître pendant ce temps..."** grogna-t-il. "**Et je dois t'avouer que moi aussi j'ai bien envie de dormir... "**

Machinalement, Dean passait sa main dans le dos de l'Ange, le caressant doucement. Voyant Castiel scruter la pièce, Dean se sentit tout d'un coup gêné de l'état dans laquelle il l'avait mise. Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas connu comme étant quelqu'un de maniaque, mais en laissant ses yeux courir sur l'endroit, il vit ses vêtements traîner dans un coin, les restes de ses derniers repas, ou encore, ses dernières recherches, journaux découpés, dont les articles voletaient un peu partout.

**- « Désolé pour l'entretien, je suis nul pour ça... » **S'excusa-t-il, rougissant.

Il se décida à ranger en entendant Cas lui demander de la tarte. Il se sentit bêtement fier d'être à l'origine de cette question. Se levant à regret, il tenta d'arranger l'espace le plus rapidement possible. Jetant les déchets, il libéra ce qui lui servait de cuisine. Décrétant que l'endroit était maintenant vivable, il se réinstalla sur le canapé, et tout en s'allongeant, entraîna Castiel avec lui. Une jambe relevé, il installa son ange sur lui, laissant sa tête se caller dans son cou. Il passa possessivement ses bras autour du corps chaud, une de ses mains allant jouer avec les légères boucles brunes. Glissant sur la nuque de l'Ange, il faisait ensuite remonter ses doigts pour qu'ils aillent se perdre dans les cheveux de Castiel.

Il sentait son coeur battre contre le sien, et le vide qui était en lui se remplit doucement.

- **Promis Cas, je te ferais la meilleure tarte au monde.. **lui murmura-t-il,en fermant les yeux. Et pour une fois, il n'eut pas envie de s'empêcher de se reposer. Calme, il huma l'air.

**POV Castiel**

On aurait pu croire que ces deux-là étaient un vrai couple, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dean le serra plus fort dans ses bras et l'ange se sentit vraiment en sécurité, bienheureux. Était-ce ce que les humains ressentaient lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient les uns des autres ? Cas était curieux de tout connaître des sentiments, et surtout des coutumes. Le chasseur lui confia que cela faisait trois mois qu'il était parti. Trois mois sans lui, et il cru à sa mort. A ces mots, Castiel afficha une expression extrêmement gênée.

**"... Dean... Je suis désolé... J'ai du te décevoir. Si tu es fâché contre moi je comprendrais..."**

A cet instant il ne comprenait pas qu'un câlin signifiait que c'était être content de voir quelqu'un. Pour lui, Dean pouvait tout autant le frapper ou le prendre dans ses bras, il ne comprendrait pas le vrai sens de ses gestes. Finalement le brun finit par parler de fêter son retour.

**"... Fêter mon retour Dean?... Pourquoi?... Tu es si heureux que ça que je sois revenu? ... "**

Peu à peu, les choses se révélaient à l'ange. L'apprentissage des sentiments était plutôt sur la bonne voie, et il réussit même à sourire tendrement en entendant ses paroles si réconfortantes. Il écoutait toujours le coeur de Dean battre dans sa poitrine et trouvait cela absolument fascinant. Une main se glissa sur son torse pour voir si lui aussi son coeur battait, et il fut ravi de constater qu'il marchait très bien, même peut être trop. Cette sensation était très étrange, de se sentir vivant, humain parfois. La main du chasseur se glissa dans son dos et il soupira encore de fatigue, il aurait pu s'endormir dans les bras du brun si celui-ci ne s'était pas excusé pour le désordre qu'il avait mis dans la pièce.

**"... Ce n'est rien... Je trouve cette pièce plus vivante comme ça... Rien à voir avec le Paradis ou tout est toujours propre et bien rangé..."**

Le chasseur se leva et Cas s'affala sur les coussins, mécontent que son ami l'ai quitté. Il ne le fut pas longtemps car après quelques rangements il revint jouer son rôle de peluche. Cas le laissa lui caresser les cheveux, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de bonheur. Les doigts de Dean se baladaient sur sa nuque pour revenir se glisser dans les mèches corbeau ce qui donna des frissons à l'ange, ce qu'il faisait était... agréable... oui agréable, il laissa ce mot ancré dans son esprit.

**"... Dean... Ne t'arrêtes pas..."**

Castiel s'agrippa fermement au T-shirt du brun, fermant les yeux pour encore plus apprécier les caresses. Il ne put empêcher son corps de se tortiller un peu. Il ne voulait plus partir. Plus jamais.

**POV Dean**

- **Cas, bien sûr que non je suis pas fâché, et oui quand quelqu'un de disparu revient soudainement, c'est normal de fêter son retour. Surtout quand cette personne compte pour nous.** Expliqua Dean, comprenant que l'Ange avait sûrement du mal à se faire aux coutumes humaines. Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Dean avait besoin de le sentir contre lui...

Il entendit Castiel gémir, celui ci agrippant son t-shirt avec force. L'entendant murmurer, Dean rougit, son corps ayant des réactions auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas. Le corps chaud contre lui qui remuait légèrement était beaucoup trop agréable, et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.

D'humeur joyeuse, il laissa ses doigts parcourir le dos de l'Ange, comme s'il jouait du piano sur lui. Il s'amusait à exercer différentes pressions, remontant parfois faire la nuque de Castiel, aimant lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, Dean commença à descendre ses mains vers ses hanches, et entreprit de chatouiller Castiel, juste par envie de l'embêter un peu.

L'ange eut un air surpris, se tortillant sur lui.

**- "Alors comme ça on est chatouilleux Cas hein ?" **Ria-t-il**. "Tu vas voir un peu !"**

Se bataillant gentiment avec son ami, celui-ci finit par se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, le visage rougies, et le souffle court, tentant de se débattre. Mais Dean le tenait par la taille l'empêchant de fuir, tout en continuant de taquiner ses côtes.

Soudain, l'Ange dit son prénom, et Dean leva les yeux vers lui. Ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, Dean le trouva adorable. Et Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il posa ses lèvres tout doucement sur celle de Castiel. A peine un effleurement. Un court instant, où il ne pensa plus à rien, à part que l'Ange avait les lèvres bien douces.

Reprenant d'un coup ses esprits, Dean se leva, perdu_. Qu'est-ce que.. ? _pensa-t-il. _Y'a pas moyen._

Secouant la tête vivement, Dean choisit de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et décrocha un sourire forcé. Faire semblant, enfouir ça le plus profondément, et ne plus jamais y penser. Voilà comment fonctionnait l'homme.

-" **Tout ça m'a donné faim, je vais nous chercher de la tarte et d'autres trucs ok ?" **dit-il. **"Bouge pas, je reviens vite. "**

Sortant plus en courant qu'en marchant de la pièce, Dean se précipita à l'extérieur de la cathédrale, et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Son Impala chérie qu'il avait récupérée à peine quelques jours après sa sortie de tombe, ne supportant que très moyennement les voyages Castielien.

_Bordel qu'est ce j'ai fait encore... Putain mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? _Pensa-t-il en faisant ronronner le moteur de sa voiture.

Après avoir fait quelques bornes, il tomba sur son lieu de ravitaillement, un magasin tenu par un vieux couple, qui se refusait à partir. _" Pourquoi aller se perdre ailleurs ? _" avaient-ils répondu lorsque Dean leur avait demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient pas fui.

Achetant la plus belle tarte aux pommes qu'il trouva, il s'empressa de la ramener à Castiel, qu'il puisse la manger encore chaude.

- **"Cas, c'est moi !" **Cria-t-il en entrant dans la cathédrale**." J'ai trouvé une tarte qui devrait convenir parfaitement.. **"Dit-il en passant le seuil de la porte. **"Sois prêt à goûter le meilleur met au monde ! "**

_Nom de dieu c'était quoi cette solution à la con.. Le faire manger un truc orgasmique pour lui faire oublier.. Oublier ça ? _Jura Dean intérieurement, en s'essayant en face de l'Ange. _Pourquoi j'ai pris de la chantilly en plus _?

Ne plus y penser.

**POV Castiel **

L'ange fut soulagé d'entendre que Dean ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti autant de temps. Même si ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, il se sentait obligé de s'excuser. Il comprenait ce qu'étais la solitude, et depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il aimait beaucoup la compagnie des humains. En particulier celle du chasseur... Et puis il semblait lui aussi prendre du plaisir à passer du temps avec Castiel. Alors que ce dernier était toujours allongé, Dean commença à l'embêter en glissant ses doigts plus bas sur ses hanches. La sensation qui traversa l'ange à cet instant précis était l'une des plus fortes qu'il avait pu expérimenter. Ce n'était pas de la douleur, et pourtant le corps de Cas se contracta comme si on le faisait souffrir, pourtant il se mit à rire. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de lui faire? Il ne comprenait pas.

**"... Hahaha ! Dean... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ... C'est- AH arrêtes ! ... "**

Castiel était tout simplement mort de rire. Apparemment son hôte devait être particulièrement chatouilleux. Il tenta de se débattre, attrapant les poignets du chasseur pour qu'il cesse de le torturer de la sorte. Il s'en suivit un combat sans merci ou Castiel se débattit, pour finalement se retrouver à califourchon sur le brun. Abandonnant l'idée qu'il retire ses mains de ses hanches, l'ange posa les siennes sur le torse de l'autre, reprenant son souffle. Il gardait un sourire innocent et le regardant dans le blanc des yeux, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Castiel fut tout simplement stoppé par le fait que le chasseur vienne poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les effleura doucement, ce qui lui fit doucement fermer les yeux. Une autre sensation de douleur vint se loger dans sa poitrine, pourtant Dean avait cessé de le chatouiller, pourquoi est ce que quelque chose d'aussi doux pouvait le faire autant suffoquer? Il resta là, l'air ébahi, ne sachant quoi faire. L'autre se releva, coupant tout contact avec lui. Dean semblait aussi perdu que lui, et fila en disant qu'il allait chercher de la nourriture. Mais les mots n'atteignirent même pas l'esprit de l'ange. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers autre chose. Après que le brun ait passé la porte, Castiel ressentit un grand vide. Il se leva, se défaisant de son trench coat qu'il posa sur le canapé, puis se dirigea vers le couloir qui donnait vers les chambres. Se sentant un peu fiévreux, il décida de s'asseoir dans une chambre. Assez petite, mais très confortable. Il y avait une télé, qu'il mit un moment avant de réussir à allumer. Il tenta de poser sa main sur le dessus, mais cela ne faisait rien . Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il décida d'appuyer sur le bouton qui était en bas de l'appareil. Des images virent subitement s'afficher à l'écran. L'ange fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette machine? Ils passaient une série télévisée dans laquelle un homme et une femme discutaient tranquillement. Les deux personnages s'embrassèrent avec fougue et Cas ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet de surprise. Est ce que c'était ce que Dean venait de lui faire? Il l'avait embrassé?... Le coeur de l'ange s'emballa et il fut tellement gêné qu'il ne put contenir ces pouvoirs. La télé explosa dans un grand fracas.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était toujours assis devant la machine à essayer de savoir comment on pouvait la faire remarcher, mais il ne comprenait rien. Il entendit Dean rentrer et se leva pour aller dans le salon. Il lui confia qu'il avait trouvé une tarte, et l'ange en fut très content. Mais il ne put s'aventurer à regarder le brun dans les yeux.

**POV Dean **

Dean eut peur en arrivant dans une pièce vide, mais il vit l'Ange sortant de la chambre, et se souffla. Étrange à quel point il pouvait s'en faire pour cette personne... Qu'il ait pris une place si importante dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Il avait confiance.

Castiel avait enlevé son trench, révélant sa chemise froissée par leur bataille sur le canapé et Dean ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

**- Alors Cas, tu te mets à l'aise ? **se moqua-t-il.

Mais l'Ange resta tête basse, évitant son regard. Il semblait particulièrement confus, et Dean se dit qu'il aurait peut-être eu la même expression s'il n'avait pas appris à afficher un air indifférent. Balayant de son esprit le fait qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute, Dean préféra changer de sujet le plus vite possible. Ne plus y penser.

**- Bon, allez, approches, il faut absolument que tu la manges chaude**, dit-il en désignant la tarte. **J'aurais bien voulu la faire moi même, mais bon, j'avais pas les moyens... Désolé.**

Posant sa veste sur une chaise, Dean l'attrapa et s'assit autour de la table où il avait pris l'habitude de manger seul. Penser que à partir de maintenant, Cas serait de nouveau avec lui lui réchauffa le coeur.

Quoiqu'il puisse dire, il n'aimait pas particulièrement la solitude prolongée. Il avait toujours vécu collé à sa famille, depuis le moment où son père lui avait mis Sammy dans les bras et il se sentait vite désemparé lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop le départ de son frère, et ses débuts en solitaire. Le vide, tout le temps. La seule chose pour laquelle il assurait encore, c'était la chasse, et à ce moment là, Dean avait largement pu se perfectionner.

**- Tu viens ? **Demanda-t-il à l'Ange, essayant de ne pas laisser ses yeux traîner sur son corps. Qu'il avait tenu contre lui. Qu'il avait caressé... Déglutissant avec difficulté, il commença à découper la tarte aux pommes, le parfum se répandant dans la pièce. La délicieuse odeur lui montant au nez, Dean ne put s'empêcher de grogner de contentement.

**- Bordel ça sent tellement bon..**

Servant une part à Castiel accompagnée d'une bonne dose de chantilly, Dean guettait ses réactions. Il voulait vraiment que Cas aime, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi c'était si important pour lui.

Attrapant le tube de chantilly, il s'en versa directement dans la bouche, léchant avidement le sucre sur les lèvres.

**- Alors ? **demanda-t-il finalement.

**POV Castiel **

Dean venait à peine de réapparaître de sa course qu'il le taquinait déjà, lui faisant une remarque sur le fait qu'il ait enlevé son trench coat. L'ange fit mine de bouder puis, voyant la part de tarte que le brun lui tendait, il ouvrit grand les yeux. L'odeur qui s'échappait de cette nourriture lui rappelait vaguement la chaleur qu'il avait ressentit lorsque Dean l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il commençait par tremper un de ces doigts dans la chantilly, l'amenant ensuite à sa bouche. C'était très sucré et pâteux, mais l'ange détermina qu'il aimait bien ce goût. Il prit une cuillère, la plongea dans la tarte pour en retirer un morceau et le mangea doucement.

**"... C'est délicieux ! ... Mmm... "**

L'ange oublia la sensation de brûlure dans sa poitrine et se mit à dévorer la part de tarte. Le sourire ne voulait plus quitter son visage, le monde des humains était décidément rempli de surprises.

**"... J'ai encore des tas de choses à découvrir ici... Même si nous traversons des heures sombres, je voulais te le dire Dean... Je suis content d'être ici. J'ai la sensation que l'on va pouvoir changer quelque chose. Je ne veux plus retourner au Paradis..."**

En entendant ces propres mots, l'ange pensant au blasphème et baissa la tête, honteux. Il avala la dernière bouchée de tarte et de chantilly, tentant de faire oublier ce qu'il avait dit. Puis il regarda le tube de crème chantilly et se souvint que le chasseur en avait mangé directement à la source.

**"... Est ce que je peux en avoir moi aussi? ... De ce truc blanc ?... "**

Il le regarda avec un grand sourire innocent, attendant la réponse du brun avec impatience. L'ange s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais un hoquet de surprise le traversa. Une douleur intense s'était subitement installée au creux de sa poitrine, le faisant tomber de sa chaise. Des spasmes violents s'emparèrent de son corps, et il tenta de rester accroché au sol. Mais il sembla que ses forces l'avaient quitté. Il se retourna violemment sur le dos, ses pupilles devinrent blanches et son souffle était alors une traînée de fumée noire. Un démon très puissant était en train de s'emparer de son corps. Les yeux de Castiel se mirent soudain à briller d'une lumière émeraude intense, et sa voix résonna dans la pièce comme un écho sans fin qui provenait des gouffres les plus profonds des enfers.

**"... L'heure approche... L'heure de prendre notre revanche... Votre règne cours à sa perte... Vous êtes finis... Perdus... Cassés comme des jouets*..."**

Le visage de l'ange arborait une expression si maléfique qu'on ne le reconnaissait plus. La possession prit fin quelques secondes après qu'il ait prononcé ces derniers mots. Castiel poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Des gouttes de sueur perlait sur sa peau, et il appelait désespérément à l'aide, des larmes commençant à lui venir aux yeux. Il savait qui l'avait possédé à cet instant. Il savait de quoi il parlait précisément, et il savait aussi que ce qui allait se passer était inévitable.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! Alors à votre avis, la possession c'est qui ? :) _

_On espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! En attendant qu'on poste le suivant, allez lire le chapitre 2 de __**« The Scarlett » **__de katrinaCorp, et venez lire mon OS __**« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Dean ? », **__ou le chapitre 2 de ma fic __**« L'autre possibilité, le choix. »**_

_Bisous à tous ! _


	7. Renaissance

**Titre: **Miséricordieux

**Auteurs: **Eshana-Ash & FalconAngel

**Rated: **Finira forcément par avoir du M

**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne nous appartiennent, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, l'on ne fait aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Notes:**

_Sarahmaman03,Mayryanne, Mikolasone & Shanhearts : Bienvenue et merci de nous suivre !:D_

Bonsoir à tous ! Nous revoilà pour un chapitre qui fait avancer l'histoire:) La première partie est la pour situer, donc c'est en dehors de Dean/ Cas mais c'est important pour l'histoire ! On espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 7 : Renaissance**

Depuis la Vallée de l'Ombre de la Mort, passant par les Sept Cercles des Enfers, une tempête s'annonça. Le ciel du Purgatoire était rouge cette nuit là, rouge de tout le sang versé par les pauvre pêcheurs emprisonnés dans ce monde hors du temps. Il existait une plaine immense au delà du dernier cercle, une plaine sans fin au bout de laquelle se trouvait un puits. C'était en réalité l'entrée du purgatoire, et Priest se tenait juste devant. La femme regardait au fond d'un air sombre, sans un mot. Derrière elle se tenait quelques démons qui travaillaient à son compte tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir l'humain qu'ils avaient fait prisonnier. C'était un chasseur et un exorciste, il ne méritait que la mort.

**"... Rapprochez-le du Puits... "**

La brune avait prononcé ces mots et se mit à afficher un sourire doux. Sa tenue n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'elle avait arboré lorsqu'elle avait fait escale à Goldcreek. Une robe noire incrustée de perles de la même couleur accompagnée d'une sublime cape en velours et d'une capuche la mettaient joliment en valeur. Ce soir était le grand soir, et tout l'Enfer allait fêter ça dans les règles. Elle fit signe aux hommes de pousser le chasseur. Celui-ci tomba.

**"... Il se produisit un grand tremblement de terre : le soleil devint noir comme un sac de crin, la lune devint toute comme du sang..."***

Au fur et à mesure que la prêtresse parlait, l'univers changeait de la façon dont elle le décrivait. Mais il ne changeait pas au Purgatoire, ni dans la Vallée de la Mort. Tout prenait effet sur Terre. Goldcreek était vouée à sa perte. Le monde entiers sombra dans le Chaos

**" Il tomba dans la Mer comme une grande montagne embrasée : le tiers de la Mer et le tiers des navires périt..."***

Soudainement le sol autour du Puits se mit à craqueler, à trembler. Le groupe recula attendant le moment fatidique. La terre se déroba tombant dans le lac de lave ainsi révélé. Des milliers d'âmes écorchées se mêlèrent au souffle du vent pour accueillir leur Maître. Une silhouette se distingua parmi la fumée et les cendres. Le corps du jeune chasseur se tenait devant eux, le torse nu, arborant d'immenses ailes de démon.

Lucifer était libre à nouveau. 

Priest prononça un dernier vers avant de s'agenouiller devant lui comme les autres démons.  
><strong><br>" Un signe parut dans le ciel : c'était un grand dragon rouge... Il balayait le tiers des étoiles du ciel et les jetait sur la Terre... Il y eut un combat dans le ciel... malheur à la terre et à la mer car le Diable est descendu chez vous, en grande fureur..."*  
><strong>

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV Dean**

Regardant l'Ange déguster sa part de tarte, Dean oublia de manger la sienne. Pour la première fois, il trouvait quelque chose à faire de plus intéressant à faire: Regarder Cas sourire, et s'étonner du goût. Quelques miennes s'accrochaient aux lèvres de l'Ange, et celui ci passait sa langue dessus sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.  
>Dean fut surpris d'entendre Castiel dire qu'il ne voulait plus partir : Après tout, lui s'était attaché à lui, mais il ne pensait pas que l'Ange puisse préférer le monde des humains.<br>**  
><strong>**-" Donc hum.. Tu restes ici hein ?"** Demanda Dean gêné. Il ne préférait pas imaginer que Cas puisse avoir à aller autre part, même si c'était fort probable. ****"Et oui, j'ai confiance Cas, on pourra faire quelque chose d'utile ensemble,"****finit-il en souriant à son ami.

Lui tendant le tube de chantilly, Dean lui appris le nom, et sourit en voyant l'Ange apprécier ce qui était sucré. Un gourmand, tout comme lui...  
>Mais avant même avoir pu se servir, l'Ange s'écroula.<p>

****- "Cas !******"** Cria Dean, se jetant sous lui pour essayer d'amortir sa chute. Mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. Castiel continuait de se tordre, et la douleur semblait si violente que Dean eût véritablement mal. Il était malade de rester là, témoin impuissant de l'horreur que Cas devait subir. Peut-être la pire chose pour un ange, la possession démoniaque, comprit Dean en voyant les volutes de fumées noires si reconnaissables.  
><em>Non, non, non, non, Cas... Cas... S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît... <em>Dean priait.

****- Cas... Tiens bon, je suis là,****dit Dean, les dents serrés, et ses ongles rentrant dans sa chair de frustration. Le sang perla, mais tout son corps semblait être tendu vers Castiel, dans l'attente. L'insupportable attente.  
>Soudain l'Enfer sembla le rattraper, et l'on parla, déformant le visage si doux de son Ange.<br>Le Règne? Quel règne ? Ne pouvait-on pas dire que c'était déjà la fin ? Ou est ce que cela annonçait plus ? Plus de douleur, plus de mort ? La fin de l'Espoir ? Tétanisé, Dean avait du mal à comprendre comment ils avaient pu passer de manger une tarte à cette situation là... La voix s'était tue, mais Dean avait l'impression de l'entendre encore résonner dans sa tête.  
>Dans un automatisme plutôt qu'en ayant conscience de ses gestes, Dean vérifia ses amulettes anti-démons mises en place dans toute la cathédrale. Aucunes d'entre elles n'étaient intactes. Jurant, il entendit son ange appeler à l'aide, et se précipita vers lui.<p>

**-**** "Cas ? Cas ! Ne dis rien, je suis là. Je vais m'occuper de toi, n'aies pas peur, je suis là Cas...**** " **Dean répéta ces mots plusieurs fois, berçant l'Ange dans ses bras protecteurs, essuyant ses larmes de son pouce. Le corps de Castiel était toujours parcouru de spasmes, et Dean se décida à le déplacer. L'attrapant avec le plus de douceur possible, il passa ses bras sous son corps pour le soulever, et le porta serré contre lui jusqu'à la chambre, l'installant sur le lit.L'ange tourna les yeux vers lui, atterré.

****- "Cas... Tu veux m'expliquer ?"****demanda finalement Dean, lorsque l'Ange sembla reprendre ses esprits.

**POV Castiel**

Tout semblait si lointain.  
>Les bruits, les parfums, les couleurs. Castiel ne pouvait plus rien percevoir à travers son hôte, si bien qu'il pensa à l'idée de l'abandonner pendant un court instant. Se rappelant que Dean était à ses côtés il réussit à tenir quelques secondes de plus. Il lui semblait que des lames chauffées à blanc lui traversaient le corps à maintes reprises. C'était la première fois qu'un démon prenait possession de son corps. A vrai dire il ne savait même pas qu'un démon était capable de faire une telle chose. Cela devait être un démon d'une force incroyablement supérieure, ou bien peut être Satan en personne.<p>

L'ange reprit violemment son souffle alors que ses pupilles redevenaient normales. Dean l'avait déplacé dans la chambre et l'avait allongé sur le lit. Son corps ne pouvait se calmer, la panique avait eut raison de lui.

**"... D... Dean... Nous devons partir... Vite... Je ne peux rien faire contre lui... Je suis trop..."**

L'air lui manquait et il pris quelques minutes pour souffler en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il allait tout expliquer à l'exorciste, mais il fallait qu'ils s'enfuient, qu'ils trouvent le plus d'exorcistes possible, et qu'ils s'enfuient le plus loin possible.

**"... C'est Lucifer Dean... Quelqu'un l'a libéré... "**

Castiel attrapa violemment le chasseur pour essayer de se relever aussi vite que possible, il n'avait plus toutes ses forces mais tentait tout de même de se tenir debout en s'appuyant contre lui. Ses yeux bleus replongèrent dans ceux du brun, et l'ange fut pris d'un élan dont il ne connaissait pas la cause ; prenant Dean dans ses bras, il se blotti contre lui, tremblant.

"**... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un le libérerait aussi tôt... Je suis seul là-haut Dean... Il ne comprendront pas... Mais nous devons y aller. Il faut qu'on explique aux autres anges ce qu'il s'est passé, s'ils ne sont pas déjà au courant. Ils doivent prendre notre parti et descendre sur Terre... "  
><strong>  
>Castiel se sépara du corps du chasseur.<br>**  
>"... Le temps nous est compté."<strong>

Il attrapa l'épaule de Dean et les deux hommes se téléportèrent vers ce qui semblait être Les Limbes. Le voyage fut pénible pour l'humain car il était absolument interdit de faire rentrer ces êtres au Ciel. Le transfert fonctionna quand même.

De la neige. Un froid glacial. Tout cela s'étendait sur une autoroute qui semblait interminable, jonchée de voitures et autres véhicules abandonnés là depuis sûrement des années. Le vent soufflait avec force dans les cheveux de l'ange. Ses forces lui revenaient peu à peu, mais son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Les Limbes n'était pas vraiment le Paradis, mais Castiel n'avait pas pu avancer plus loin faute de manque d'énergie.  
><strong><br>"... Nous allons devoir faire le reste à pied... Je ne peux pas me servir de mes ailes pour le moment... " **

**POV Dean**

Dean se crispa sous la douleur lorsqu'il se senti déplacé. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si il tentait de s'enfoncer dans du ciment, et que chacun de ses pas lui demandait plus de force encore. Tout était opaque, et sa respiration était chaotique. Il sentit tous ses muscles, tout son corps se tendre, se tordre à l'intérieur de lui, et bien qu'il avait la capacité d'endurer plus que la plupart des humains, il ne put se retenir de geindre sous la douleur.  
>Puis, l'air se fit de nouveau respirable, et il put se relâcher. Il put retrouver toutes ses sensations, et la main de Castiel sur son épaule se fit chaude et réconfortante.<br>En contraste, le sol était gelé. Il leva les yeux, et soudain, il se senti insignifiant face à l'immense étendue blanche dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Les seules tâches étaient formés par la multitudes de voitures, et Dean eut l'impression d'être étouffé sous le silence oppressant.  
>Se retournant vers l'Ange, il fit complètement abstraction du lieu où ils étaient, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air soucieux.<br>La respiration de Castiel était laborieuse, et il semblait plus faible que jamais.

**- Avant de continuer à pieds, on va attendre que tu reprennes ton souffle, et que moi je me remette de mes émotions hein... Ce serait un peu con d'avoir fait tout ce chemin et de s'écrouler maintenant ok ?** Dit-il, tirant l'Ange à lui de peur qu'il s'effondre.

Dean fut soulagé d'entendre battre le cœur de l'Ange, mais il eut besoin de poser sa main sur son torse pour le sentir réellement. Poussant la cravate qui se trouvait sur son chemin, il toucha délicatement la chemise de l'Ange, ouvrant sa main, et la plaçant contre le cœur de Castiel. Rassuré, il sourit.  
>Ils patientèrent quelques minutes, et lorsque les deux furent prêts à repartir, ils s'avancèrent au milieu des voitures abandonnées. Dean eut la fâcheuse impression de marcher au milieu d'une décharge, et se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas le bien venu ici, mais il se refusait à laisser l'Ange seul.<br>Voyant que celui ci avait encore des difficultés à marcher, Dean attrapa le bras de Castiel et le passa sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à se reposer sur lui. Après tout, il venait à peine de se faire posséder, et c'était quelque chose de particulièrement rare pour un ange. Grondant de colère en s'imaginant la douleur que l'Ange avait du ressentir, Dean glissa sa main sur la hanche de Castiel et le serra contre lui. ****

**- Je sens que je vais être accepté directement ici, vu la façon dont on a tenté de m'empêcher de rentrer... Bon, c'est pas comme si on arrivait avec une mauvaise nouvelle hein !** Railla-t-il. **Mais on doit le faire, si Lucifer est revenu, il faut prévenir le maximum de personnes,** ajouta-il, plus sérieusement, en voyant la mine défaite de l'Ange.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Dean faisait jouer ses doigts le long de la hanche de l'Ange, touchant parfois son aine. Sa main allait et venait doucement, caressant l'Ange de manière inconsciente.  
>Sentant Castiel se raidir contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de chaleur, et leur rapprochement sur le canapé lui revint soudainement à l'esprit.<br>Il frissonna en pensant à l'Ange blottit contre lui, docile, et se respiration se fit haletante en revoyant la position lascive que celui ci avait eut lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à s'accroupir contre lui. Luttant difficilement contre toutes les sensations nouvelles qui se bousculaient en lui, Dean tenta de faire le vide, et se focalisa sur leur avancée.  
>Mais il eut la mauvaise idée de tourner la tête vers Castiel, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'il vit le rougissement très net sur le visage de l'Ange, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent.<p>

**- Cas...**

L'Ange ne répondit pas, Et Dean tenta alors de reprendre leur route, gardant à l'esprit que leur voyage inopportun était nécessaire à la survie du monde.  
>Mais lorsque Castiel gémit faiblement à son oreille, il se put se contenir plus, et de sa main, il le fit se retourner vers lui. Le souffle court, il appuya son front contre celui de l'Ange, et ferma les yeux pour se calmer, ses sourcils froncés. Les ouvrant, il tomba face à face avec ceux de l'Ange, plus bleus encore que le premier jour de leur rencontre, et n'en pouvant plus, il se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser. De nouveau, ce ne fut à peine qu'un effleurement rapide. S'éloignant un peu, il contempla le visage de l'Ange en face de lui, et brusquement, il le tira à lui. Sa main alla à son visage, et il fit courir ses doigts le long de la mâchoire de Castiel, les laissant ensuite trouver son cou. Inconsciemment, Castiel se lécha les lèvres, et s'en fut trop pour Dean. L'embrassant à nouveau, il mordilla légèrement ses lèvres si tentatrices, et grogna lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'Ange le serrer contre lui.<br>C'était beaucoup plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter, et Dean sentait monter une chaleur intense dans tout son corps. Contre lui, l'Ange se faisait plus démonstratif qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, attisant l'envie du chasseur.  
>Reprenant son souffle, Dean se sépara à regret de la bouche de l'Ange, ne réussissant pas pour autant à le lâcher.<br>**  
>- On dirait que je t'ai encore une fois embrassé sans te prévenir Cas...<strong> Dit-il enfin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

**POV Castiel**

Le vent glacial vint fouetter le visage de Castiel avec une force incroyable. Son regard se posa sur le sol, aussi blanc que le marbre de Palais des Anges, mais aussi la poussière, et la boue, acheminés par la brise hivernale des Limbes. Cet endroit n'avait jamais été aussi calme qu'à cet instant. L'ange était plongé dans ses pensées, c'était à peine s'il arrivait à parler et à se rendre compte de la présence du chasseur. Trop de choses s'étaient déroulées beaucoup trop vite à son goût, et il était persuadé que se presser pour aller voir ses confrères et les prévenir du retour de Lucifer ne changerait rien. Il écoutait finalement les conseils de Dean et prit un temps pour reprendre son souffle. L'homme se plaça devant lui, et glissa sa main sous sa cravate pour caresser son corps. L'ange ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas un acte qu'il faisait aussi naturellement, d'habitude le chasseur aurait eut un air réticent sur le visage, et ce serait rétracté sur la seconde. Mais en cet instant, il semblait plus confiant, plus attentionné. Castiel le regarda de ses yeux bleus d'un air désirable et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**"... Dean... J'aimerai que tu m'expliques quelque chose... "**

L'ange commença à s'avancer alors que le brun le prenait par la taille pour qu'il puisse marcher un peu mieux. Son énergie revenait peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers le Paradis. Dean continuait à le toucher, sans comprendre pourquoi l'ange se sentait brûlant.

**"... En observant les humains, j'ai pu remarquer que la plupart d'entre eux préféraient coucher avec des gens du même sexe. Je veux dire, ici, il n'y a pas de distinction entre nos différentes apparences, disons qu'il est mal vu de s'afficher avec un humain. Est ce que dans votre monde, il est mal vu d'embrasser un ange ? Est ce que c'est pour cela que tu étais fâché la dernière fois ? Tu sais ... Euhm... Sur le canapé... "**

L'air qu'il expirait de ses poumons se transformait en fumée dès qu'elle traversait la barrière de ses lèvres charnues, se perdant alors dans le froid des Limbes. Il se posait tellement de questions qu'il était sûr de ne jamais réussir à pouvoir toute les poser. Castiel finit par s'admettre que le regard de Dean n'était pas dénué de désir à son égard, et sans le vouloir montra dans son regard à quel point il avait envie que se dernier pose à nouveau les lèvres sur les siennes.

Le brun s'arrêta et stoppa l'ange net dans sa route. Ses lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes, il ne put se retenir de soupirer en arborant une expression quasi-suppliante. Ses mains attrapèrent le col de la veste du chasseur et il se laissa faire, savourant pour la première fois un baiser torride avec Dean. Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leur lèvres, l'ange fronça les sourcils, l'air énervé. Sa voix rauque se fit entendre en un murmure.

**"... Deean... Pas maintenant ... Pas ici ... Je ... "**

Les yeux plongés dans ceux du brun il ne put se retenir de se coller contre lui et de jeter ses lèvres à son cou. Une de ses mains alla instinctivement se glisser sur sa hanche et ses lèvres se collant et pinçant la peau froide de son cou. Il se retira à peine quelques secondes plus tard, reculant d'un pas, effrayé parce qu'il venait de faire.

**OooOoOoOoOo**

_« Priest » est un OC de FalconAngel qu'on utilise dans notre fic. _

_*les passages marqués d'une étoile sont tirés de la Bible et ne sont donc pas de ma propriété. _

_Voilà pour la suite ! Alors alors alors ? :) Dean a quand même tendance à être tripoteur.. u_u Et pour ceux qui me suivent sur mon autre fic, je m'excuse amplement du trèèèèès long retard ( 3 voire 4 mois.. ) et tiens à confirmer que jamais au grand jamais j'abandonnerais, et que oui, je vais tenter de vous poster la suite bientôt ! Bisous à tous, et lâchez vous sur les reviews !_


End file.
